Belief Goes Two Ways
by Daughter of Wisdom and Music
Summary: Jack Frost questions Peter Pan's existence and Peter simply questions Jack's everything. After all, that is what children do. However, Peter is no longer the immortal child with a smile full of baby teeth and Jack is determined to find out what makes him tick. Eventual Jack x Peter, working title.


**What do you mean I've already abandoned several other fics? I'll get to them, really. Eventually.  
Sorry if some parts of this story aren't 100% consistent with the original book by J.M Barrie in regards to the Peter Pan parts. There have been so many different adaptations that I've stuck with MOSTLY the movie-verse (but I've put it under Books - Peter Pan because I'm pretty sure the movie section refers to the 2003 live-action, not the 1953 Disney one) and made some stuff up for the plot's convenience.**

 **Don't own stuff.**

Jack Frost had heard of Peter Pan.

It was, of course, from Jamie, who was a fanatic about all childrens' stories and legends from around the world. Jamie spoke of a boy who refused to grow up; forever a child that still had all his baby teeth. He could fly and flight and was constantly battling with the evil Captain James Hook. Then the brown-haired boy went off on tangent that seemed like a self-debate on Peter Pan's attire. Jack stopped paying attention after Jamie started talking to himself more than the Guardian, but he caught something about "skeleton leaves vs Disney green".

Jamie moved on and described Neverland.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Jamie, are you sure this Peter Pan stuff is real like the other Guardians and me? If Neverland is a real place, then it would've been in my job description to make it snow there."

Jamie, with an expression that made it clear that he knew something that Jack did not, said:

"In the story, Neverland was divided into three sections and each one was in a constant state of spring, summer or fall. No winter ever exists in Neverland."

Jack was sceptical but continued to listen as Jamie started talking about Wendy Darling. When it grew dark outside of Jamie's bedroom window, Jack tucked him in and bid him a goodbye, promising to visit again soon, and to bring a snow day to Burgess's chilly mid-January.

The next day, Jack found himself at one of North's mandatory meetings for the Guardians.

"My friends," the Russian began, "It has been two years since Pitch Black was defeated. Sandy has reported that there has been a spike in nightmares from the children in the last week or so. We are not yet sure if this is a sign of Pitch's return, but we keep our eyes open. For now, all we can do is keep the kids' spirits alive and the belief strong," he rumbled in his accent.

The rest of meeting consisted of reports on each Guardian's jobs. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, but the atmosphere was still heavy from the prospect of Pitch rising again. North, never one for anything less than joy in workshop, smiled in a comforting way.

"I hope you can all stay a little later tonight! We shall have a long-overdue family feast!"

The remainder of the night was filled with excited chatter, homely cooking, and as promised, a great feast.

After a satisfying meal, the Guardians and some yetis settled next to the fireplace. Each person had a steaming cup of hot cocoa in their hands (though Jack's had cooled rather rapidly in his cold palms).

In a comfortable silence between topics of conversation, Jack decided to bring up something that had been on his mind since the night before.

"Guys, do you know Peter Pan?"

A pause for thought.

Bunny spoke first: "I've heard of his story, mate, but I've never seen him."

The other Guardians shook their heads, showing that none of them have seen the immortal boy either. But Sandy displayed a different response. He made a small golden house above his head out of sand, then a miniature copy of himself floating over it, delivering dreams. Then on the other side of the house, flattened against the bricks as if hiding, there was the silhouette of a boy with a fabled feather sticking out of his hat; Peter Pan.

"Sandy," Tooth said, "You've seen him while giving out dreams at night?"

Sandy nodded, glad that someone had deciphered his message.

Tooth frowned, not very familiar with Pan's tale.

"But there is no mention of Peter Pan in the teeth archives," she said, pulling information from her sharp memory.

Jack, suddenly feeling a sense of pride of his knowledge on the topic from Jamie's recent crash course lesson, said: "In the story, it says that Peter Pan stopped aging when he still had all his baby teeth. He still has them now."

The winter spirit, satisfied with discovering that Peter Pan was in fact real, drifted into thoughts of the counterintuitive concept of Neverland as the other Guardians and the few elves that recently stumbled into the room began discussing early plans for Easter (the elves mostly drooled and pretended to listen).

Later that night, as Jack flew over Burgess in his regular routine to ensure none of the kids from his old hometown were running loose late at night, he nearly had a heart attack.

There, flitting by the ledge of Jamie's window was a boy in green, sporting a red feather woven into his cap.

 **Cliché as eff and short, I know…**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Till next time, darlings! (Yes that was a reference.)**


End file.
